Greater Divine Interventions
Greater Divine Interventions * God Level 11 - 20 have a chance of spawning these * 1/100 chance on every spawn "Great work on the wiki pages. Keep in mind these wiki pages is for information about the LoC2 server - what it has to offer and not a strategy guide spoiling new players to what treasures, loot and how to level you character or how to kill bosses di's/gdi/ggdi. Sometimes its best for the player(s) to learn these things for them selfs - it keeps players motivated to learning/exploring - questing/playing. Thank you." Jason9755 Planar Tunnel Worm (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee with Teeth ** Can Devastating Critical you * Spits ** Chaos Spits : ** Level Draining Breathes : * Epic Spells ** Hell Balls : 5 ** Greater Ruins : 3+ (have to kill it slower next time) What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * The extremely high Spell Resistance of this GDI makes him invulnerable to spells. Even epic spells are not guaranted to work. Greater Ruin won't work at all (100% divine and positive immune), and Hellball will only do Negative damage, provided your alignement gives you a negative Hellball. In other words, you need to be either Evil or Neutral. Good aligned people won't damage the Worm as it is immune to fire, magical and positive damage. * Summons can melee the worm, and breath attacks work, even if it is not very efficient. Hitters such as the LiLin (Planar ally for neutral aligned characters) are quite useful when fighting this GDI. * Melee characters are best suited to fighting this Other Notes * It has no Heal Potion * Because of its huge Size, it sometimes gets stuck Concubine Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee with Fists ** Can Devastating Critical you ** Has one use of Quivering Palm * Spits ** Chaos Spits : * Epic Spells ** Hell Balls : 5 ** Greater Ruin : 5 * Spells ** Prismatic Rays What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Her? * Spell: Harm works * Casters and melee can damage her easy enough. * Casters : Casters should try to hold her with Hold Monster or Hold Person. This will usually prevent her from casting any spell or spit. The GDI will only fight people within its range with her fists. This GDI has a total immunity to positive and divine damage, thus, Greater Ruin won't do anything nor will Word of Faith, Implosion or Wails. Fire and Cold damage will be the best elements to use. Other Notes * Has no Heal Gods Construct (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee Only with Fists ** Can use Quivering Palm * Has NO Spits * Has NO Epic Spells What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Crumble (Druid) Works Very Well as it is a construct * Casters other than druids won't be able to damage him. His Spell resistance is too high. * Melee will notice his AC is around 97. He also uses Empty Body to have 75% concealment. ** Taunting works well Other Notes * Ruins are particularly effective. Fire Lord (Add Image Here) Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee with a Dual Sword * Spits ** Breath spits : ** Level Draining Breathes : ** Chaos Spits : * Epic Spells ** Hell Balls : What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm works * Casters and melee can damage him easy enough. * Casters : Casters should try to hold him with Hold Monster or Hold Person. This will usually prevent him from casting any spell or spitting. The GDI will only fight people within its range with his sword. Negative, Sonic, Fire and Magical damage will be the best suited damages. Other Notes * Has no Heal Shadow of Arhiman Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Mainly spitting, then melee with fists * Spits ** Chaos Spits : * Epic Spells ** Hell Balls : ** Greater Ruins : What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * Spell: Harm works * Casters and melee can damage him easy enough. * Casters : Casters should try to hold him with Hold Monster or Hold Person. This will usually prevent him from casting any spell or spitting. The GDI will only fight people within its range with his sword. Positive, Sonic, Fire and Magical damage based spells will be the best suited spells. Other Notes * Has no Heal God's Whim (Add Image Here) - Can be difficult as in game has no visual appearance but appears humanoid in shape. Enemy Attack/Damage Styles * Melee with Fists after Spitting ** Can Devastating Critical you * Spits ** Breath Spits : ** Chaos Spits : * Epic Spells ** Hell Balls : ** Greater Ruins : * Spells ** Prismatic Rays What Attacks/Damage Works Best On Him? * The extremely high Spell Resistance of this GDI makes him invulnerable to spells. Even epic spells are not guaranted to work. Greater Ruin won't work at all (100% divine and positive immune), and Hellball will only do Negative damage and Fire damage, provided your alignement gives you a negative Hellball. In other words, you need to be either Evil or Neutral. Good aligned people will damage the Whim with the Fire damage only. * Summons can melee the whim, and breath attacks work, even if it is not very efficient. Hitters such as the LiLin (Planar ally for neutral aligned characters) are quite useful when fighting this GDI. * Melee characters are best suited to fighting this high AC and high Concealment GDI Other Notes * Its melee attack is very dangerous : it can dev you and does extra divine damage, about 400-500 per hit. * He also uses Empty Body to have 75% concealment. * Seems one of the toughest GDI